


Mien

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [190]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Philomath. Ducky sees to Tony now that he's awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/08/1999 for the word [mien](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/08/mien).
> 
> mien  
> air, bearing, or demeanor,as showing character,feeling, etc.: a man of noble mien.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 for writing [Bedtime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122015). Hope it's fluffy enough.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Enervate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872019), [Ineluctable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927390), [Voluble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8004163), [Beholden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8025673), and [Philomath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8107096).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Mien

Ducky had one of the better bedside manners of any other doctor Tony had ever seen except perhaps for Doctor Pitt. His usually gentle mien allowed him to empathize with his patients and make it seem like whatever he was doing was no big deal. The confident and kind mien with which he often carried himself allowed his patients to be more at ease which in turn made his job easier.

Tony was no exception even if he usually did not tend to Tony in Gibbs’ bed. “I already took blood while you were unconscious, but now that you’re conscious we need to take some more for comparison and figure out when the drugs will work their way out of your system.”

“Just get it over with, Ducky.” Tony grumbled. He appreciated Ducky trying to keep him calm, but he’d rather just get it over with.

“It would be most helpful if you could tell me what you remember. That would help us figure out what happened.” Ducky queried hopefully. He capped the tube with blood in it and pulled out his stethoscope to take Tony’s vitals. 

“I really don’t remember much, Ducky. I remember going out I think, but it’s all exceedingly fuzzy after that. I vaguely remember some red headed chick. I think she was serving me?” Tony scratched his head trying as hard as he could to remember, the strain obvious on his face.

“It’s ok. Don’t force yourself, Anthony. Your memory will return in time. Other than that you seem mostly normal. I shall have Abby run this blood and see if the drugs are out of your system. In the meantime, please remain here where Jethro can keep an eye on you. I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything from Abby.” Ducky smiled at them, quickly and efficiently packing up his supplies and exiting almost as quickly as he came.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer, not that there was much space between them to start with, as soon as Ducky had left the room.

Tony was still very confused by this unusual amount of touching from Gibbs. It made him wonder if he was missing more time than he thought. “Is there something you’re not telling me, boss?”

“Hm?” Gibbs grunted.

“Am I sicker than I thought? Do I have a terminal illness or something?” Tony asked worried by Gibbs unusual behavior and certain the only reason Gibbs would be so touchy feely is if Tony was not much longer for this world.

“What? No. Are you not feeling well?” Gibbs asked immediately concerned.

“Nooooo.” Tony dragged out. “I’m fine, but you’re not behaving as you usually do.”

Gibbs grunted, but made no other response. End of discussion as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t about to explain to Tony why he was hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Polymath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335276) follows after this one.


End file.
